Kwiatki, czekoladki i cały ten walentynkowy kicz
by fanka77
Summary: I znów 14 luty. Co zrobi Booth, by nareszcie zdobyć serce Bones? Czy musi robić cokolwiek? A może ono już jest jego? Przekonajcie się sami....


„_**Kwiatki, czekoladki i cały ten walentynkowy kicz…"**_

Wiedział, od początku mu przecież powtarzała, że nie pociągają jej kwiatki, czekoladki i cały ten walentynkowy kicz, a jednak nie potrafił myśleć o niczym, poza faktem, że jutro przypadał 14 luty, dzień, gdy wszyscy zakochani (szczęśliwie, czy też nie), odkrywają, co kryją ich serca. Sam nie był wyjątkiem. Chciał jej pokazać, jak ważna jest dla niego, sprawić, by poczuła jego miłość i oddanie.

- Tylko, jak to zrobić?- pytał sam siebie.- Jak spowodować, by nareszcie zmieniła zdanie i pozwoliła się kochać?

Czuł, że nie jest jej obojętny. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi, zdawały się potwierdzać jego przeczucia, zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy, pozwalała mu na znacznie więcej, niż zazwyczaj. Już nie oponowała, gdy praktycznie każdego wieczora wyciągał ją z pracy o siódmej, zamiast o dziewiątej i bez zbędnych dyskusji zabierał na obowiązkową kolację. Nie krzywiła się, gdy coraz częściej mówił do niej „baby", a co ważniejsze, całkowicie otworzyła dla niego swoją osobistą przestrzeń, dając mu bezgłośne przyzwolenie na dotyk, uściski, a nawet całusy w czoło. Wolałby, co prawda, całować jej słodkie usta (o tak… nadal jeszcze czuł ich smak, nawet, jeśli od pocałunku pod jemiołą minęły dwa długie lata), ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jej przypadku, najskuteczniejszą techniką zdobycia jej serca, będzie „technika małych kroczków" i chyba skutkowało, bo każdy, kto od dawna znał dr Brennan, dostrzegł bez trudu, jak się zmieniła i otworzyła na świat, na niego… Tym nie mniej, Seeley Booth wiedział, że chociaż jest jej bardzo bliski, to Temperance nadal jeszcze czuła strach. Bała się, że jeśli otworzy przed nim furtkę do swojego serca i odważy się odpowiedzieć na jego miłość swoją własną, straci go. Był to irracjonalny lęk, przynajmniej z jego punktu widzenia, ponieważ dawno temu, Booth przysiągł sobie i jej, że nigdy jej nie opuści, ani nie zdradzi, lecz po tym wszystkim, co przeszła w życiu, ta obawa głęboko zakorzeniła się w podświadomości Bones i potrzebował nie lada „siekiery", by wyplenić ów okropny chwast, który zagłuszał nieśmiało rozwijające się w niej uczucie. To, dlatego tak intensywnie myślał o tych Walentynkach. Kiedy indziej znajdzie dogodniejszą okazję, by wykonać swój pierwszy ruch? Kiedy nadarzy się lepsza chwila, by otwarcie poprosić o to, czego tak naprawdę oboje pragnęli- o wspólne szczęście, o miłość? Odpowiedź była tylko jedna- NIGDY. Musiał tylko znaleźć sposób, by mu na to pozwoliła i z pewnością nie mogły to być kwiatki, czekoladki i cała reszta…

- _Chociaż…_- pomyślał.- _Może żonkile, to nie taki głupi pomysł? Musiałbym tylko poszukać po kwiaciarniach. A nuż, mają już w sprzedaży?_

Każdej innej kobiecie, zapewne kupiłby tuzin czerwonych róż, ale Bones nie była „każdą inną", nie wzruszały jej przestarzałe, sentymentalne sposoby zalotów, a róże zdecydowanie nie należały do jej ulubionych kwiatów. Znacznie bardziej, wolała prostotę stokrotek i swoich ukochanych żonkili, które przypominały jej o matce. Tak… Żonkile mogłyby podziałać…

Obdzwaniając wszystkie kwiaciarnie w mieście, modlił się, by którakolwiek miała już w ofercie te kwiaty i niemal podskoczył z radości, gdy przy piątym podejściu, nareszcie znalazł taką.

- Biorę wszystkie!- powiedział stanowczo, po czym podał numer swojej karty kredytowej i adres, pod który następnego dnia, kurier miał dostarczyć przesyłkę.

W jego głowie, coraz bardziej klarował się idealny plan...

Siedziała w swoim biurze, tępo wpatrując się w monitor. Od tygodnia, ona i Booth nie mieli żadnej sprawy, a jednak każdego dnia pojawiał się w Jeffersonian i zabierał ją na lunche oraz kolacje. Było prawie tak, jakby naprawdę pracowali nad kolejnym morderstwem, prawie… Skoro nadal się spotykali, to dlaczego wciąż było jej mało jego towarzystwa, dlaczego tęskniła za jego dotykiem, widokiem, głosem? W głębi serca znała odpowiedź na to pytanie, chociaż dawna Tempe nigdy by jej nie uznała, ponieważ nie wierzyła w miłość. Jednak ona już nie była dawną Temperance Brennan, doktor antropologii i przesadnie logiczną, zamkniętą na wszelkie nieracjonalne odczucia, kobietą. Zmieniła się, zmieniła się dzięki niemu… Odkąd poznała Bootha, bywało między nimi różnie. Oboje mieli silne charaktery i zupełnie odmienne poglądy, co niejednokrotnie prowadziło do burzliwych dyskusji, a jednak, jakimś cudem udało mu się zakraść do jej otoczonego wysokim murem świata i skłonić, by spojrzała na wszystko z innej, niż naukowa, empiryczna, perspektywy. Z oporami, to prawda, ale wreszcie odważyła się na ten wielce ryzykowny w jej mniemaniu, eksperyment i choć czasami przynosił on ból, to z ulgą odkryła, że niósł też ze sobą znacznie więcej radości. Znów zaczęła dostrzegać piękno świata zewnętrznego, przed którym dotąd ukrywała się w swoim laboratorium, znów otworzyła się na przyjaźń, a nawet pozwoliła sobie na to, by bezwarunkowo komuś zaufać. Wszyscy, którzy znali choć strzępki jej historii, wiedzieli, że nie była to dla niej łatwa decyzja, a jednak, z perspektywy czasu nie żałowała, że, jak kiedyś, zaczęła czuć. Przy nim odżyła, znowu doświadczała tego wszystkiego, przed czym dotąd chroniła ją forteca zdruzgotanego niegdyś serca i nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak wspaniale, a jednak… Dlaczego, mimo tego wszystkiego, tego silnego pragnienia miłości, nada bała się oddać mu tę cząstkę siebie, której jeszcze nie posiadł na własność? Dlaczego pozwalała, by strach powstrzymywał ją przed otwartym wyznaniem tego, czego chciała i wzięciem tego, co ofiarował jej Booth?

Jeśli miała być ze sobą całkowicie szczera, musiała przyznać, że chciała jego miłości, szczęścia u jego boku, ze wszystkim, co zawiera się w tym pojęciu. Chciała być, jak inni ludzie, którzy nie bali się podjąć ryzyka i pokochać, a skoro tak, musiała znaleźć w sobie siłę, by raz na zawsze zwalczyć swój zadawniony strach i „sięgnąć po happy end", jak mawiała Angela, która teraz namiętnie obwieszała laboratorium walentynkowymi ozdobami.

Tandetne czerwone serduszka, amorki i baloniki, dawniej bardzo zirytowałyby Bones, a jednak w tym roku, nie raziły jej aż tak bardzo i Temperance, z ciepłym uczuciem w sercu pomyślała, że to może właściwy moment, by zawalczyć o to, czego pragnie- o siebie, Bootha i ich wspólne szczęście.

- Tylko, jak to zrobić?- mruknęła pod nosem, nieświadoma, że Angie właśnie przekroczyła próg jej biura i usłyszała pytanie. Mogłaby mu, co prawda powiedzieć, jak to określają, „prosto z wiaduktu", ale chciała choć raz w życiu być romantyczna…

- Co zrobić, Sweetie?- zapytała uśmiechnięta. Kto, jak kto, ale panna Montenegro kochała Walentynki…

Tempe spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i właśnie wtedy dotarło do niej, że stoi przed nią ekspert w dziedzinie zalotów i miłości. Jeśli ktokolwiek umiałby jej pomóc, to właśnie Angela. Wzięła więc głęboki oddech, przezornie zatkała uszy i jednym tchem wydukała:

- Jak romantycznie wyznać mężczyźnie miłość?

- O mój Boże!- zapiała artystka, słysząc to ciche pytanie.- Sweetie! Nareszcie!- uściskała ją entuzjastycznie, a gdy emocje z leksza opadły, zastanowiła się nad pytaniem.- Rozumiem, że mówimy o Agencie „Gorącym"?- upewniła się jeszcze.

- Jeśli masz na myśli Bootha, to naturalnie, że mówimy o nim.- odparła Bren.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzyła się Angie.- To musi być coś oryginalnego, co zwali go z nóg i sprawi, że od razu będzie się chciał oświadczyć!- zapędziła się.

- Nie do tego zmierzam…- naprostowała ją antropolożka.- Przynajmniej, nie w tym momencie…- dodała cicho.

- Ha! Ale o tym myślisz!- powiedziała brunetka.

- Nie zaprzeczam…- wyznała szczerze Tempe.

- Czyli cuda istnieją!- oznajmiła wniebowzięta malarka, a potem wróciła do meritum sprawy.- Powiedz mi, co on najbardziej lubi robić?- spytała.

- Jeść?- odparła bez wahania Temperance.

- A co najbardziej lubi jeść?- drążyła dalej Angie.

- Oooooo!- odezwała się olśniona Brennan.- Jesteś genialna, Ange!- wykrzyknęła, ściskając przyjaciółkę. Nareszcie znalazła sposób…

Tego wieczora, jedząc w Wong Foo, oboje starali się zachowywać „normalnie", ale prawda była taka, że gdzieś w środku, każde denerwowało się jutrzejszym świętem, a właściwie tym, czy ich plany wypalą. W końcu, od powodzenia tych „akcji" zależało ich wspólne szczęście. Tym nie mniej, jakoś dotrwali do końca posiłku, a kiedy Booth żegnał Tempe pod jej mieszkaniem (jak zwykle, odprowadził ją pod same drzwi), bohatersko zwalczając pokusę „pocałunku na dobranoc", zdecydował, że czas na realizację punktu pierwszego, jego planu.

- Bones…- zaczął, gdy przekręcała klucz w zamku.

- Tak, Booth?- spytała z uśmiechem, który działał na niego niezwykle rozpraszająco.

- Zjesz jutro ze mną kolację?- zapytał powoli, patrząc w te błękitno-szare oczy, w których z łatwością mógłby zatonąć.

- Jak zwykle.- odpowiedziała kobieta.- Przecież codziennie jadamy razem…

- Owszem.- przytaknął.- Jednak tym razem, chciałbym zaprosić cię do siebie. Ja gotuję.- zaproponował nieśmiało.

- Zgoda!- powiedziała szybko.- O której mam u ciebie być?- zapytała jeszcze.- Coś przynieść? Może wino?

- Tylko siebie…- odpowiedział zadowolony.

- To nie powinno być trudne!- zachichotała.

- W takim razie, jesteśmy umówieni.- wyszczerzył się.- Kolacja o siódmej!- dodał i cmoknąwszy ją w czoło, szepnął:- Dobranoc, Temperance…

- Dobrej nocy, Booth.- odparła i kiedy zniknął za drzwiami windy, weszła do mieszkania, starannie przekręcając wszystkie zamki.

Jak dotąd, los jej sprzyjał i przy odrobinie szczęścia, wkrótce będzie mogła liczyć na coś więcej, niż przyjacielski całus w czoło. Na to jednak, musiała zapracować, więc szybko się przebrała w coś wygodniejszego i poszła do kuchni, by sprawdzić, czy ma wszystko, czego będzie potrzebować do swojego „wyznania". Otworzyła książkę kucharską, znalazła właściwy przepis i zgromadziwszy składniki, zabrała się do dzieła…

Nie spał pół nocy, przygotowując mieszkanie na jutrzejszą wizytę Tempe. Nie byłaby tu, co prawda, po raz pierwszy, ale Seeley chciał, by ten wieczór był idealny, by wszystko było perfekcyjne, jak ona… To, dlatego sprzątał prawie do pierwszej w nocy (cud, że sąsiedzi nie walili w ściany przez odkurzacz, którym, z mechaniczną dokładnością, pozbywał się kurzu), a kiedy wreszcie uznał, że panuje idealny porządek, mógł spokojnie iść się przespać. Jutro, a właściwie dzisiaj, miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, więc wypoczynek byłby wskazany.

Piątkowy, walentynkowy poranek, powitał go mroźną, ale słoneczną pogodą i Booth, z uśmiechem na ustach, pojechał do pracy. Już wczoraj wybłagał u Cullena, by ten pozwolił mu wyjść wcześniej, więc miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nie tylko przygotować dla ukochanej kolację, ale i dokończyć prezent, który dla niej zrobił, zwłaszcza, że Brennan wykpiła się od lunchu informując go zwięźle, że umówiła się z Angelą. Było mu, co prawda, nieco przykro, ale gdyby wiedział, po co Temperance wychodziła z przyjaciółką na miasto, humor zdecydowanie by mu się poprawił. W końcu, gdy kupujesz sukienkę z myślą o mężczyźnie, to chyba coś znaczy?...

Na wpół rozczarowany, a jednocześnie zadowolony, że nie wychodziła z innym facetem, spokojnie siedział więc w swoim gabinecie i udając, że pracuje, kończył niespodziankę, którą następnie owinął w kolorowy papier i efektownie obwiązał wstążką.

- _Nie na darmo miałem najwięcej punktów w klasie na zajęciach plastycznych!_- pomyślał, z dumą spoglądając na owoc swojej mozolnej pracy.

Z wybiciem czwartej, zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i rzeczony prezent, po czym udał się do domu, by przygotować kolację.

- Ciekawe, czy już dostała?- zastanawiał się, robiąc lasagne ze szpinakiem i uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Oby…

Dostała. Kiedy wróciła, na jej biurku stał potężny bukiet żonkili. Był, co prawda bez wizytówki, ale wiedziała, kto przysłał jej te kwiaty. Tylko Booth tak naprawdę wiedział, co dla niej znaczyły i tylko on niego je dostawała z okazji każdych urodzin (choć zawsze uparcie powtarzała, że ich nie obchodzi). Tym bardziej wzruszył ją ten gest i napełnił dodatkową nadzieją, że może szczęście i jej jest pisane. Do końca pracy, podświadomie zerkała na bukiet i upajała się jego zapachem, a kiedy nadszedł czas, by wyjść i się przygotować do kolacji, z żalem pozostawiła go w biurze, bojąc się, aby nie połamać kwiatów w transporcie. W ten sposób, mogła się cieszyć ich pięknem nawet po weekendzie. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że podobne naręcze zastanie pod drzwiami swojego apartamentu…

Już będąc w domu, podekscytowana kwiatami i nadchodzącym wieczorem, wzięła relaksującą kąpiel, ułożyła włosy, zrobiła perfekcyjny makijaż i założywszy nową, fioletową sukienkę z jerseyu, ładnie opinającą jej krągłości i mającą wygodny rękaw ¾, uzupełniła kreację o srebrną biżuterię i kozaczki na szpilce, po czym poszła zapakować swój prezent, który od wczoraj stygł na kuchennym blacie. Miała nadzieję, że będzie smakować Boothowi, bo wiele wysiłku włożyła, by go przygotować.

Wprowadziwszy ostatnie poprawki, co do własnego wyglądu i szaty zewnętrznej podarku, zerknęła na zegarek i stwierdziła, że czas jechać. Nie sądziła, że czas może płynąć tak szybko…

- Jedzenie- jest. Wino- jest. Prezent- jest. Kwiaty- są…- wyliczał Seeley, po raz ostatni sprawdzając, czy wszystko gotowe. Od pół godziny krążył po mieszkaniu, próbując zapanować nad zdenerwowaniem, które go dopadło. Teoretycznie, wszystko było na tip-top, łącznie z jego strojem, niezbyt oficjalnym, ale nadal eleganckim, jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo…

Jeszcze raz zlustrował stół w salonie, teraz pięknie zastawiony i ruszył włączyć jakąś cichą muzykę, a kiedy wybierał się, by zajrzeć do lasagne, usłyszał pukanie.

- _Przyjechała!_- pomyślał cały w skowronkach i niemal biegiem udał się do drzwi, a kiedy po krótkim powitaniu odstawiła swój „pakunek" i pozwoliła, by pomógł jej zdjąć płaszcz, zaniemówił z zachwytu.

- Booth?- zapytała niepewnie, zarumieniona pod wpływem jego pełnego podziwu spojrzenia.

- Pięknie wyglądasz, Bones…- wyszeptał z zachwytem.

- Dziękuję.- odparła cicho.- Ty również…- dodała.

Faktycznie. W lawendowej, rozpiętej pod szyją koszuli i czarnych, garniturowych spodniach, prezentował się wspaniale, choć dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że ciemny materiał skrywa jedne z tych jego kolorowych skarpetek. Tym nie mniej, wyglądał i pachniał niesłychanie męsko…

- Co tam masz?- zapytał zaciekawiony, gdy wreszcie zdołał oderwać od niej wzrok i przenieść go na spore pudełko.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie…- odparła tajemniczo.

- Skoro tak mówisz…- wyszczerzył się, zadowolony z jej oczywistego, dobrego humoru i poprowadził ją do stolika.

Spojrzała na żonkile, stojące w małym wazonie i uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie obu bukietów od niego.

- Dziękuję za kwiaty, Booth. Są piękne…- powiedziała miękko, gdy nalewał jej chardonnay.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Temperance.- odparł.- Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Walentynkami, ale chciałem zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego…- dodał niepewnie.

- I zrobiłeś.- uśmiechnęła się.- Rozjaśniłeś mi dzień.

- Bardzo się cieszę, Bones.- odparł.- I cieszę się, że przyszłaś…

- Ja również.- powiedziała z ciepłym blaskiem w oczach, który dodał mu odwagi, bo Booth wzniósł kieliszek i powiedział:

- Za ten wieczór, Temperance. Za nas…

- Za nas, Seeley.- zgodziła się, stukając w jego kieliszek. Po raz pierwszy nazwała go po imieniu i musiała przyznać, że było to bardzo przyjemne, zresztą, nie tylko dla niej…

Gdy zaproponował jedzenie, bez wahania się zgodziła, zaciekawiona menu, a kiedy podał lasagne, była mile zaskoczona nie tylko smakiem, ale i wyglądem potrawy, którą bez namysłu skomplementowała, wynosząc ego Bootha, ponad wyżyny Himalajów. Pochwała z jej ust była dla niego wielkim przywilejem, bo przecież kto, jak kto, ale Brennan znała się na kuchni…

Po głównym daniu, Seeley niepewnie zaproponował jej taniec, by, jak to określił „spalić kalorie przed deserem" i ku jego nieopisanej radości, Tempe przyjęła propozycję. Kiedy delikatnie wziął ją w ramiona, z głośników właśnie popłynęło „My Ghost"- Glass Pear i oboje, wtuleni w siebie, powoli kołysali się w rym wolnej melodii, myśląc, jak cudownie byłoby, gdyby ten kawałek nigdy się nie skończył. Nie ośmielili się spojrzeć sobie w oczy, ale czuli napięcie między sobą i wiedzieli, że tego wieczora coś musi się zmienić w ich stosunkach, a co ważniejsze, oboje tego chcieli.

Gdy ostatnie nuty piosenki przebrzmiały, Booth niechętnie zaoferował deser, by móc przejść do dalszej części swojego planu. Bren się zgodziła, ale zaskoczyła go mówiąc, że tym zajmie się sama i żeby zaczekał przy stole, po czym szybko chwyciła tajemnicze pudełko i zniknęła w kuchni. Kiedy wróciła, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na paterze, którą przyniosła, leżała najbardziej apetyczna szarlotka, jaką widział w życiu, a na dodatek miała kształt serca i niezbyt prosty, ale wykonany niewątpliwie jej ręką napis: „BĄDŹ MOIM WALENTYM, BOOTH".

- Tylko, jeśli ty będziesz moją Walentynką, Bones…- powiedział z uśmiechem do zarumienionej Tempe.

- Sama robiłam…- wyznała szczęśliwa.- Mam nadzieję, że ci zasmakuje…- dodała, podając mu pierwszy kawałek i parząc, jak z błyskiem w oku próbuje jej ciasta.

- Nigdy nie jadłem lepszej!- wyznał, gdy ostatni okruszek zniknął z talerza.- Dziękuję, Temperance. To najmilsza rzecz, jaką dla mnie zrobiłaś, poza makaronem z serem, oczywiście!

- Ty zrobiłeś dla mnie o wiele więcej, Booth.- przyznała .

Uśmiechnął się ciepło i powiedział:

- A propos… Mam coś dla ciebie…

- To niepotrzebne.- odparła.- Dałeś mi już tak wiele!

- I zamierzam dać jeszcze więcej, ale najpierw, to…- wyznał, podając jej prezent, który delikatnie uwolniła z papieru i wstążki. Gdy spojrzała, co kryły, wzruszyła się i ostrożnie otworzyła duży album. Była tam cała ich historia, zawarta nie tylko w starannie przez niego zebranych wycinkach prasowych, dotyczących ich wspólnych spraw, poprzez zdjęcia, o istnieniu połowy których nie miała pojęcia i drobne pamiątki, które zbierał, aż po ostatnią, jeszcze niezapełnioną stronę.

- Od ciebie zależy, jak skończy się nasza historia, Temperance…- powiedział miękko, gdy spojrzała pytająco.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- wyszeptała pragnąc w duszy, by myśleli o tym samym.

- Jesteś moją partnerką i najlepszą przyjaciółką, Bones, a poza tym kobietą, w której nie można się nie zakochać. To właśnie, dawno temu, stało się ze mną. Przyjaźń, jaką cię darzę, zamieniła się w uczucie o wiele silniejsze, jednak bałem się, że mówiąc ci, co czuję, stracę cię, Temperance. Dlatego cierpliwie czekałem mając nadzieję, że kiedyś i ty poczujesz coś więcej, że pozwolisz się kochać. Wiedz, że bez względu na to, co mi teraz powiesz, ja nigdy cię nie zostawię, nie odejdę, nawet, jeśli ty nie czujesz tego samego. Jeżeli mnie odrzucisz, zrozumiem, ale nie przestanę cię kochać i troszczyć się o ciebie. Chciałbym tylko, byś dała mi szansę, byś dała ją nam, bo wierzę, że razem możemy być szczęśliwi…- dokończył z uczuciem, spoglądając w jej piękną twarz.

Z każdym słowem, które padało z jego ust, jej serce wypełniało coraz większe szczęście. Mężczyzna, który nauczył ją żyć od nowa, który stał się jej bratnią duszą i największą miłością, kochał ją równie silnie, co ona i chyba nie mogła już pragnąć więcej.

- Masz pióro?- zapytała drżącym z emocji głosem.

Zdziwił się jej prośbą, ale podał Tempe wieczne pióro od Papsa i cierpliwie zaczekał, dopóki nie skończyła czegoś pisać na tej czystej stronie. Gdy oddawała mu pióro i album, czuł drżenie na całym ciele, ale musiał spojrzeć. Jego oczy skupiły się na tych kilku zdaniach, a serce niemal stanęło, gdy czytał je na głos:

-„_… I chociaż między nimi bywało różnie, chociaż ona nadal bała się miłości, to wiedziała, że nie chce iść dalej przez życie, nie zaznawszy tego uczucia, tak jak wiedziała, że tylko jego chce obdarzyć swoim. Dla obojga, bowiem, to nie był koniec ich historii, lecz dopiero początek, bo w przyszłość, mieli wejść już razem…"_ Naprawdę?- szepnął wzruszony, odkładając album i klękając naprzeciw niej.

- Jeśli mnie zechcesz…- odparła cicho.

- Chcę!- powiedział zdecydowanie.- Bardziej, niż czegokolwiek na świecie…- dodał, a potem po raz pierwszy pocałował ją tak, jak zawsze pragnął to zrobić, jak pragnęli tego oboje.

Tej nocy, nie tylko odnaleźli siebie, nie tylko doświadczyli cudu miłości, ale zaczęli nowy etap w życiu, które od tamtej pory wiedli już razem…

KONIEC


End file.
